20 Maja 2012
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5650 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5650); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5651 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5651); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Las bliżej nas - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 27 Kraina spełnionych marzeń; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Wszystko albo nic, odc. 6 (Peguiner Takes All); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważna Piosenka Miłosna, odc. 6 (Big Time Love Song); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 26; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Czy wiecie, że.... - magazyn popularnonaukowy (I didn't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Krzysztof Hołowczyc; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Oko w oko - Wywiad z Franciszkiem Smudą; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 30, Kiler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Euro według Gesslera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 6; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 BBC w Jedynce - Echo - Niezapomniana Słonica (Echo - the Unforgettable Elephant) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Klątwa pierścienia - cz. 2 (Ring of the Nibelungs p. 2) 86'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Włochy, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Uli Edel; wyk.:Benno Fuerman, Kristanna Loken, Alicia Witt, Julian Sands; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kajakarstwo - kronika Pucharu Świata - Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 16:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 12/13 - Amok - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2436; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 27; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Tu twoje miejsce, odc 7 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Loopy, go home ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 77 - Przywódce - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26, I have a dream; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Wygrane marzenia (Coyote Ugly) - txt. str. 777 96'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:David McNally; wyk.:Piper Perabo, Maria Bello, Adam Alexi-Malle; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Dynastia Tudorów III - odc. 7/8 (The Tudors III, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Irlandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Dynastia Tudorów III - odc. 8/8 (The Tudors III, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA, Irlandia, Kanada (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Wodzirej 103'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Jerzy Kryszak, Edward Hulewicz, Tadeusz Huk, Renata Kretówna, Bogusław Linda, Monika Niemczyk, Halina Wyrodek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Nie tylko dla pań - Tajemnice Doliny Nilu - odc. 1; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Nie tylko dla pań - Tajemnice Doliny Nilu - odc. 2; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 52; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 917; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 757 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 758 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 28, Nasza klasa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wielkie migracje - Wyścig o życie - odc. 3/4 (Great Migrations. Race to Survive - ep. 3/4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największy odpust świata - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Londyn "Brytyjska chwała" (110); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Gang Olsena idzie na wojnę (Olsen banden gar i krig) 101'; komedia kraj prod.Dania (1978); reż.:Erik Balling; wyk.:Ove Sprogoe, Poul Bundgaard, Morten Grunwald; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1954; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Ewa Bem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 486 - Dowód; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kultura, głupcze (31); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 30, Kiler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (125); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - kulisy - (do odc. 87); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - GRY I ZABAWY (70); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Dziewiąta kompania (9 rota) - txt. str. 777 133'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Ukraina, Finlandia (2005); reż.:Fiodor Bondarczuk; wyk.:Fiodor Bondarczuk, Aleksiej Chadow, Michail Jewlanow; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 30, Kiler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Cannes (cz. 1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (31); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Kraj świata - txt. str. 777 76'; film TVP; reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Henryk Talar, Halina Wyrodek, Olaf Lubaszenko, Henryk Bista, Jan Tesarz, Krystyna Tkacz, Wojciech Skibiński, Daria Trafankowska, Anna Ciepielewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Dziewiąta kompania (9 rota) 133'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Ukraina, Finlandia (2005); reż.:Fiodor Bondarczuk; wyk.:Fiodor Bondarczuk, Aleksiej Chadow, Michail Jewlanow; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Cannes (cz. 1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Kolarstwo górskie - Skandia Maraton Lang Team MTB - Białystok; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 30 - Białowieża; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 30, Kiler; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:01 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:42 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26, I have a dream; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tajemnice Euro - Euro od kuchni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:44 Piąty Stadion - odc. 27, Zrozumieć Kibica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2012 - Nagroda Rulera; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2012 - Nagroda Rulera; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Listy gończe - Cisza po śmierci - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:54 Piąty Stadion - odc. 28, Nasza klasa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:21 Tu kultura - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Głos Mediów - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:47 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Polska według Kreta - odc. 30 - Białowieża; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:34 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tajemnice Euro - Euro od kuchni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Tu kultura - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:28 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - Tajemnice Euro - Euro od kuchni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (50) 07:45 Przygody Animków (51) 08:15 Miś Yogi (20) 08:25 Miś Yogi (21) 08:35 Miś Yogi (22) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (54) 09:15 Pinky i Mózg 3 (55) 09:45 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego (13) 10:15 The Looney Tunes Show (11) 10:45 Flicka 2 - film familijny (USA,2010) 13:00 Kontrola gniewu - komedia (USA,2005) 14:50 Surfer z Nicei - komedia (Francja,2005) 16:55 Kabareton 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (20) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie (30) - program publicystyczny 20:00 W stronę słońca - thriller (USA,2005) 22:00 Breaking Bad (4) 23:00 Breaking Bad (5) 00:00 Ojczym - thriller (USA,2009) 02:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Finlandia 04:00 Tajemnice losu 04:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (21) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (21) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:40 Przepis na życie 3 (11) 12:40 Prawo Agaty (12) 13:40 X Factor 2 (12) 15:25 Pan i Pani House (5) 16:00 Dennis rozrabiaka - komedia (USA,1993) 18:00 Milion w minutę (12) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Surowi rodzice (11) - reality show 21:00 Prawo Agaty (13) 22:00 Komórka - film sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,2004) 00:00 Szymon na żywo (9) 01:00 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (11) 02:35 Uwaga! 02:50 Arkana magii (574) 04:10 Rozmowy w toku 05:00 Nic straconego TV 4 05:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 05:50 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:20 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 06:50 Dekoratornia 07:20 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (10) 08:20 Ryzykanci 6 (5) 09:20 Franklin i skarb jeziora - film animowany (Kanada,Francja,2006) 11:00 Galileo (283) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (349) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (11) 15:55 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (8) 16:30 Heidi i dzieciaki (14) - talk show 16:55 Pogromcy duchów 2 - komedia SF (USA,1989) 19:00 Galileo (285) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Goście, goście - komedia (Francja,1993) 22:00 Spadkobiercy (60) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Najlepsi z najlepszych 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1993) 01:10 Nikita - dramat sensacyjny (Francja,Włochy,1990) 03:30 TV Market 03:45 To był dzień 04:35 To był dzień na świecie 04:59 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Do góry nogami! (9) - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 08:30 Nigel Marven przedstawia: Pingwiny 09:30 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) - serial przyrodniczy 10:45 Lucky Luke: Ballada o Daltonach - film animowany (Francja,USA,1983) 12:25 Frank - film familijny (USA,2007) 14:30 Na tropie legendy - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2011) 16:30 Dziecko dżungli - film przygodowy (USA,Indie,1998) 18:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (2) 19:00 Chip i Dale (57) 19:30 Timon i Pumba (65) 20:00 Ósma plaga - film SF (USA,Kanada,2011) 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne 2 (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią (3) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 04:45 Męski typ 2: Michał Urbaniak (4) 05:20 Druga strona medalu 4: Monika Palikot (6) 05:55 Misja Martyna: Polinezja, czyli zdobyć łzę anioła (6) 06:45 Mango 08:50 Columbo (6-ost.) 10:50 Historia Kopciuszka - komedia romantyczna (USA,Kanada,2004) 12:50 Beethoven 3 - komedia (USA,2000) 14:55 Naga ostroga - western (USA,1953) 16:50 Bez śladu (4/18) 17:50 Niania: Między nami modelkami (13) 18:25 Dwóch i pół (16/24) 18:55 Dwóch i pół (17/24) 19:25 Reguły gry: Winda do nieba (13) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Tunel - thriller (USA,1996) 22:20 Dowody zbrodni (13/23) 23:25 Hity na niedzielę: Milczenie owiec - thriller (USA,1991) 01:50 Arkana magii 03:55 Misja Martyna 2: Zamieszkać na wodzie (8) 04:30 Męski typ 2: Michał Urbaniak (4) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 09:30 Różowa Pantera (5) 09:50 Różowa Pantera (6) 10:15 TV Market 10:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (3) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (4) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (5) - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Paszporty do świata mody (8) - reality show 16:00 Paszporty do świata mody (9) - reality show 17:00 Łowcy burz (3) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Komisarz Rex 4 (16) 19:00 Komisarz Rex 4 (17) 20:00 Big Brother 5 - Finał (1/3) 21:05 Big Brother 5 - Finał (2/3) 22:00 Big Brother 5 - Finał (3-ost.) 23:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (32) 00:00 Włatcy móch 7: Bonczek (99) 00:30 Włatcy móch 7: WUWUWU Maupa w zoo (100) 01:00 Regina (31) 01:30 Regina (32) 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 1. mecz półfinałowy 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 1. mecz półfinałowy 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 2. mecz półfinałowy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - 2. mecz półfinałowy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Trans World Sport 16:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz finałowy 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 4. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Orlen Wisła Płock - VIVE Targi Kielce 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 4. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Orlen Wisła Płock - VIVE Targi Kielce 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Szanghaju 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 09:00 Teenage lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 ESKA.PL 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Paparazzi 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Multipremier 12:30 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 14:30 Hity Non Stop 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 ESKA TV News 18:00 Backstage Party 18:30 Hity Non Stop 19:00 World Lista 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Pogodny poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:28 Blisko ludzi (2) 09:55 W trasie 2 (7/13) 10:25 Kulisy sławy extra 10:55 Życie w przepychu (1/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 11:50 W pogotowiu (2/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 12:25 Bez recepty extra (6/12) - magazyn medyczny 13:00 Druga twarz - reality show 14:05 Rosyjskie laleczki (12-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 14:40 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (10/12) - serial dokumentalny 15:10 Telepaci (8/11) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 16:10 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (8/9) 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 Psie Adopcje 2 (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Kulisy sławy extra: Osiągnąłem sukces 19:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (8/9) 19:30 Rosyjskie laleczki (12-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 20:00 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (10/12) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 W trasie 2 (7/13) 21:00 Świat bez granic (2/12) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 21:30 Kartoteka 2 (9/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22:35 Przed północą extra (11/50) - magazyn informacyjny 23:05 Druga twarz - reality show 00:05 W trasie 2 (7/13) 00:35 Życie w przepychu (1/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 01:35 Kulisy sławy extra: Osiągnąłem sukces 02:05 Przed północą extra (11/50) - magazyn informacyjny 02:35 Kartoteka 2 (9/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 03:35 Świat bez granic (2/12) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 04:05 Druga twarz - reality show 05:05 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Hit dnia 13:05 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Przebojowe historie 14:10 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:23 Strefa nowości i hitów 16:00 Hit dnia 16:05 Scena Polo TV 17:00 Power Play 17:09 Na dobry humor 17:30 Hity wszech czasów 18:05 Przebojowe historie 18:15 Hity wszech czasów 18:30 Wieczór z biesiadą 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:05 Koncert w Polo TV 21:05 Power Dance 21:50 Zakochane Polo TV 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Festiwal Interwizji Sopot '78 - koncert (Polska,1978) 09:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 C.K. Dezerterzy (2-ost.) - komedia (Polska,Węgry,1985) 11:40 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura: Daniil Trifonov - recital (Polska,2010) 12:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Miłość (21) 12:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Nagroda im. Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego za reportaż literacki 2011 13:00 Klasyczne albumy rocka - Sex Pistols: Never Mind the Bollocks - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2002) 13:55 Kto by pomyślał? - film animowany (Polska,2009) 14:10 Byłam przy tym. Olga Lipińska (11) - cykl dokumentalny 14:45 Komu piosenkę - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1972) 15:30 Polskie kino science fiction: Przyjaciel - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,1965) 15:50 Witkacego wywoływanie duchów - film animowany (Polska,1989) 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:10 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Pszoniakiem (1) 17:40 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Pszoniakiem: Z Gliwic do Paryża - Wojtek Pszoniak - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2010) 19:05 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Pszoniakiem (2) 19:45 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Pszoniakiem: Z kabaretowego archiwum - program rozrywkowy 19:55 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Pszoniakiem: Śmieszny staruszek - sztuka Tadeusza Różewicza (Polska,1997) 20:55 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Pszoniakiem: Nadzieja - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,Niemcy,2006) 22:50 Więcej niż fikcja: Niepotrzebnych rzeczy podróż niezwykła - film dokumentalny (Polska,Niemcy,2010) 00:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii?: Miłość (21) 00:20 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Pszoniakiem (1) 00:50 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Pszoniakiem: Z Gliwic do Paryża - Wojtek Pszoniak - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2010) 02:20 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Pszoniakiem (2) 03:00 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Pszoniakiem: Nadzieja - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,Niemcy,2006) 04:40 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (10) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 20.05.1989 08:15 Pasterz: Kazimierz Kardynał Świątek - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 09:10 Marszałek Piłsudski (6/8) 10:10 Honor dla niezaawansowanych: Sumienie Henryka Rowida (11/14) 10:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą: Ewa Kasprzyk 11:00 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej: Kamieniec Podolski 11:30 Po co nam to było?: Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Andrzej Rosiewicz 12:35 Cafe Historia: Sprawa Ryszarda Siwca (12) 13:00 Polski matecznik pana Bohdana - film dokumentalny 13:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 13:50 Dziennik pokładowy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 15:00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:55 Moje spotkania z papieżem: Krzysztof Zanussi 16:05 Spór o historię. Józef Piłsudski - prawda i legenda - debata 16:40 Ex libris 17:00 Marszałek Piłsudski (7/8) 18:00 Honor dla niezaawansowanych: W twardej służbie Melpomeny (12/14) 18:30 Światowiec 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 20.05.1989 19:40 Ex libris 20:00 Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia (Polska,1991) 21:55 Na życzenie widzów: Wilki - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 22:50 Na życzenie widzów: Dniuka 23:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 20.05.1989 00:20 Czarne tulipany - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 01:20 Kino nocą: Rozmowy kontrolowane - komedia (Polska,1991) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Galeria - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 65; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 66; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 67; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Galeria - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Słownik Władysława Bartoszewskiego - Patriotyzm; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 1 - Nowa uczennica (Skola pro Żywot - Nova zakyne); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Zacisze gwiazd - Monika Kuszyńska i Kuba Raczyński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders cz. 2; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium MB Fatimskiej na Krzeptówkach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:25 Polskie święto w Chicago; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (87); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - Jan Lityński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 901; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 6; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Na obiedzie, odc. 5 (Jak poobedvali); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 10/13* - Życie to maraton - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (87); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Salon Polonii - Jan Lityński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 901; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Na obiedzie, odc. 5 (Jak poobedvali); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Blondynka - odc. 10/13* - Życie to maraton; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 6; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Kulturalni PL (89); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia